The Lost Goddess
by ravenclawshadowhunter13
Summary: Follow Percy, newly-made minor god of loyalty and battles, as he and the other members of the Seven try to rescue Hera in time and undergo the hardships of fulfilling the Prophecy of Seven. An AU version of The Lost Hero, and book 1 of The Godhood Chronicles. Reading the prequel, Was it a Mistake? first is advised.
1. Leo and Piper Arrive

**Welcome to the first book in The Godhood Chronicles! If you haven't already, go read "Was it a Mistake?" which is the prequel to this book. You'll survive if you don't, but it would definitely help your understanding of what happens in this story.**

**Enjoy this first chapter!**

**And to all the previous readers: I know I said I wouldn't update until the 31****st****, but here I am anyways. Hope you like it :) and remember to boot WIAM off your alert list. I won't be adding to it anymore, besides the last A/N I have already posted.**

I woke up lying in a familiar bunk bed, and for a second I had no idea who I was or where I was.

Suddenly it all came rushing back-I was Percy Jackson, god of loyalty and battles, and I was in Cabin Three at Camp Half-Blood instead of Olympus-all because of the Prophecy of Seven.

Sighing, I got up, brushed my teeth, tried to tame my hair and failed drastically. With another sigh at my failure, I stumbled to the door, still only half-awake, and sleepily pulled it open. Then I blinked, because instead of the empty square of grass and the view of the cabins I had been expecting, there were demigods _everywhere._ Usually they'd be at breakfast or doing an activity or something, and I found it strange that they were gathered around chatting.

I spotted Annabeth in the crowd, and ducked under people's arms and stepped over their shoes to get to her. "Annabeth!" I called, and she turned to face me. "What's going on?" I was willing to put aside our previous awkwardness to get some information as to what on _Olympus _was going on.

Annabeth sighed. "Early this morning, two demigods found their way into Camp Half-Blood. It normally wouldn't be much of an occurrence, but they were claimed practically before they were even fully inside the magical borders, which is…strange, to say the least. Usually it takes a while. They aren't even children of the Big Three, which would warrant their early claiming-a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus."

My blood-or rather ichor, since I was a god-ran cold. My mind flashed back to the letter Poseidon had written me. _Watch the camp borders for two more Greeks. Aphrodite and Hephaestus-never mind. I am not allowed to divulge more than I already have. _And, _I am watching you closely, son, and I will do for you what I can. Tell the others that their parents are doing the same, whether Greek or Roman. _Was it possible? Were these two demigods really the remaining two members of the Seven, who would complete the prophecy?

My heart beating so loud I was sure Annabeth could hear it, I asked carefully, "Are they…up yet?"

Annabeth laughed. "Breakfast has already come and gone, Percy. Of course they are. They're practically celebrities, too, and for good reason. The boy has a gift. He can summon fire. I've never seen anything like him."

I nodded, but my mind was elsewhere. No wonder the gods wanted this kid on the Seven-I had never heard of a child of Hephaestus being able to conjure fire before. "Hey, Annabeth, has any other child of Hephaestus ever been able to control fire?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh, definitely. There was one, in the late 1800's…" She droned on, something about some dude, and I was tuning her out by the end. I was used to her random fact-spouting, and I knew what the best way to deal with it was.

I was pretty sure it was a full ten minutes before Annabeth finally ran out of facts. "Percy, you look kind of distracted. Is something wrong?" she asked.

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her about the letter. She knew about the Prophecy of Seven, but she didn't know she would be a part of it. But how could she not have guessed? There was no way I would let her stay behind. This was a Great Prophecy, after all, and we'd fulfill it like we had with Kronos'-together.

"Yeah," I said softly. "My dad wrote me a letter. In it was a lot of information about the quest." I paused, and remembered something I'd thought when I'd showed Annabeth my Achilles spot. I had thought that if I couldn't trust Annabeth, I couldn't trust anyone. So I proceeded to tell her about everything in the letter, including the part where Athena was proud of her. She flushed, but didn't show any other noticeable reaction.

"That's great, Percy! Now you know more about the quest. You definitely need to take Leo and Piper-"

"Wait, who are they?" I asked. I didn't feel like making the Seven turn into the Nine.

"They're the new kids, the ones I told you about," Annabeth answered, looking surprised. "I didn't tell you their names? Must have slipped my mind."

I barely held back a snort. Something slipping _Annabeth's_ mind? What universe did she live in?

"So, who's the third demigod going to be? Any ideas?" Annabeth's tone was light, but I could tell how much she wanted this.

"You, obviously. I'd never leave you behind on a quest as important as this. We do this together," I promised, echoing my thought from before.

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Percy," she told me, and we spent a few minutes in comfortable silence before she sat up straight. "Oh, and I almost forgot! I have to go ask my siblings if they have any word on our latest project. Go talk to Leo and Piper, find some insight. We're going to spend a _long_ time with them; might as well get to know them first."

I thanked Annabeth for the idea and headed off to Cabin Nine first. Since it was numerically first, I figured it was where I would start.

**How'd you guys like it? Sorry, but I won't be updating till at least August 31****st**** because I'm going to be on vacation. And I really mean it this time. Have a good time until then :)**


	2. Talking to Leo

**Gods of Olympus, it feels like it's been forever since I last updated! Thanks a million to everyone who fav/followed this-I lost the emails FFN sent me, so I have no idea who it was. Once again, thank you and here you go :) **

**PS: The first part of this chapter made me laugh like crazy. You'll see why.**

**PPS: My memory for canon events is horrible, and my copy of TLH is on loan right now, so I apologize for any weirdness.**

I knocked on the door, heart pounding. I wondered what Leo was like-brave? Smart? Adventurous? He probably had those buff muscles that all of Hephaestus' kids had. Was he like Beckendorf?

Beckendorf himself opened the door, a thin sheen of sweat shining on his face. "Hey, Percy. What do you need?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Leo. Leo Val-"

Beckendorf grinned. "I see. Well, he's coming. Leo!" he hollered over his shoulder. "Percy's here to talk to you!"

I watched the door behind Beckendorf with baited breath, waiting to meet one of my fellow heroes of Olympus.

The door flew open, and my jaw literally dropped-and I hurriedly closed it with a snap. I was NOT expecting Leo to be a short, scrawny Latino elfish kid with a goofy smile way too big for his face.

Then I remembered that I was here to meet him. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. And you're Leo, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Leo steamed-literally. Smoke poured off his body as if he was a kettle. "Yeah, I bet they told you all about me. Me, Supreme Commander Leo of Awesomeville!"

I smiled. He would no doubt get along well with the rest of the Seven; I could already imagine him breaking up tension and cracking jokes to keep us sane on the long, dangerous quest. Perhaps this Leo was better than the one I'd mentally conjured. "Right, yeah," I played along. "So, how're you liking camp so far?"

Beckendorf gave me a nod and quietly left Leo's side, melting into the thick shadows that lay inside the room. I couldn't see anything past Leo, but I supposed that the campers of Cabin Nine might like it that way.

"It's great," Leo said enthusiastically. "I mean, I think it's fantabulous! Especially that lava wall. I love it!"

The full implications of his words struck me. "Oh…right…it doesn't burn you?"

"Nope!" he exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

"That's awesome," I said sincerely. "I used to get burned on that wall a lot."

Leo flashed a smile. "You can't compete with the super-amazing Leo!"

I wondered if the cocky attitude was real, or just something to deflect questions about who he really was. I took a peek into his loyalties and…felt them. It's hard to describe to someone who hasn't done it themselves. It's almost like when you reach into one of those boxes to feel the mystery object, except I was reaching into his soul and trying to guess his loyalties. It sounds creepier than it is, trust me.

"I know I can't," I agreed, just to see what his reaction would be. There were no drastic changes in his loyalties; he was quite loyal to me, more than I thought he should be after talking to him for five minutes. Perhaps he was naturally like that.

Leo's voice broke me out of my thoughts as he asked, "So why'd you come visit? I mean, sure, everyone wants to meet the boy on fire-" he wiggled his fingers- "but I was wondering, why you? I mean, I'm just a kid from Houston-"

"Who can control fire," I shot back. "All demigods are special, Leo. Trust me on that one." I paused there, wondering if I should tell him about the quest, and in the same second decided that it wouldn't be worth it. "As for why I visited…well, like you said, everyone's been talking about you. I just wanted to see if they were right."

"Oh, yeah, they were definitely right." Leo grinned wickedly and slowly opened his curled hand like a budding flower. Flames licked his palm, catching the sunlight and sparkling in a way I'd never seen fire do so before.

"That's amazing," I said truthfully. It really was; I had never met a demigod with that kind of power and that much control at that age.

"Thanks." Leo closed his hand, snuffing out the fire. His eyes widened as he stared in horror at something behind me. "Hey, is that Annabeth?" He spoke her name with a grudging respect, and I felt through his loyalties that he was _scared _of her. Go figure. A lot of people were scared of Annabeth, and for good reason.

"Oh, yeah. Your girlfriend is scary." Leo winked at me and closed the door, leaving me to stand alone outside Cabin Nine, wondering when I'd spoken my final thought aloud.

"Percy!" Annabeth assaulted me with a faceful of blonde curls, and when she pulled back her wide gray eyes were fearful. "Have you talked to Piper yet?"

"Uh, no. I just finished talking to Leo. Or rather, he saw you and slammed the door in my face."

"No he didn't, he merely closed it. I saw him. That's not what I came to tell you, though. Piper's missing! Just-gone!"

I felt my own eyes widen in shock. "One of the Seven? But how-where was she last seen?" I didn't think it would be good to have the Seven turn into the Six before the quest even started! Plus, the Seven sounded cooler.

"In her cabin. Drew, the counsellor-" Annabeth's mouth twisted; she clearly didn't like this Drew- "was minding her own business-" another lip curl- "and then she realized that Piper was gone. She told Chiron right away, and now we're all looking for her. At least, Chiron, my siblings and I are. I told them to help me. Percy, what if-"

"I know," I answered, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand. I felt tired, suddenly, more tired than I could remember feeling since I had received godhood. "Don't worry, Annabeth, we'll find her."

"We will. Together," she said, reaching for my hand-but then she dropped it and looked away, flushing. I secretly thought an embarrassed Annabeth was really cute, but I didn't dare admit it out loud. Not only would she judo-flip me, but I also had no idea where our relationship stood. We needed to DTR more than any other couple I'd ever met.*

I sighed and reached for Riptide. That (much-needed) relationship defining could wait. I had a demigod to find.

***DTR: Define the relationship. I pretty much quoted Clary in City of Heavenly Fire (you know, The Mortal Instruments?), so if you recognize it, you get a special shoutout next chapter :) Please review, it would make my day! And remember to hit those fav/follow buttons if you think my story's worth it :D See ya guys around!**

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**

**PS: You should totally read Mortal Instruments. I 100% recommend it. It's my best find since Percy Jackson, and that is REALLY high praise. We all know how much we love PJO. :)**


	3. Finding Piper

**It's been a long time, I know, but school's taken over (besides, I'm not even allowed to go on the computer on weekdays, sigh). I will try to update as often as possible during the school year, but it will definitely be erratic and spaced out. I love writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it! I don't think the last chapter was my best, so I'll try to make this one better. As Percy said, he has a demigod to find.**

I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin, eyeing the pink ribbons on the door with distaste. I didn't like pink-and still don't, as a matter of fact. It makes me feel strange.

The door flew open, interrupting my thoughts about pink, to reveal a young girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen. "Yes?" she said wearily.

"I'm looking for Piper. You know-"

"McLean. Yes, I know." The girl gave me a death glare; she was clearly not intimidated by my godliness. "She's not here."

"What do you mean, _not here_?" I demanded, annoyed. This girl was acting like she owned the universe, with that haughty look and condescending glances.

"She isn't in her bed, or in the bathroom, or fixing her makeup, or anywhere in the cabin," she snapped, combing a stray strand of red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well, have you checked everywhere?!" I half-yelled.

"Yes," she said tightly, and slammed the door in my face.

I sighed, letting go of Riptide's ball-pen form, which I had been inconspicuously holding. Aphrodite girls were sometimes selfish and haughty; I sincerely hoped that Piper wasn't like that. Then again, I would never know if she was or not if I didn't find her. I'd have to leave camp.

Once again, I wondered where she'd gone. Was it that hard to stay in your cabin the whole night and for one morning? Of course, if your cabinmates were the Aphrodite girls... Well, it made sense, didn't it? I knew all about their heartbreaking ritual, and if I hadn't known who their mother was I never would've understood it.

"Percy?" I whirled around to see Annabeth behind me, her face drawn. "Have you found her?"

I didn't need to ask who she was talking about. The whole camp was abuzz with chatter, not only because of Piper's disappearance but because the demigods were still speculating over who would be the final three members of the Seven. Gossip was rife, but no one had the slightest idea as to the answer of either question. "No."

Annabeth exhaled, disappointment spreading across her features. "We have to find her."

"I know," I said, remembering what it had felt like to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders and inwardly sighing. "We'll have to leave camp and look for her."

"Have we-have we checked the forest?" Annabeth said suddenly, eyes alight.

"No!" I felt my face break into a grin of its own accord. "You're brilliant! Come on!" I reached for her hand and half-yanked, half-dragged her across the camp to the distant trees.

"Percy!" Annabeth protested, but allowed me to pull her, waving with her free hand when campers stopped to give me an odd look.

"Yeah?" I said a minute later, as we stopped outside the space between two trees, dark and foreboding. I could see only the tiniest bit of sunlight filtering through the leafy canopy further in. "Are we going in or not?"

"Piper!" Annabeth called, marching past me into the trees.

Shrugging-girls would be girls, after all-I followed her.

For a long moment the only sounds were leaves crunching under our feet, the rustle of leaves as we stepped over and around them, and the call of birds. For all the world it sounded like we were taking a leisurely stroll through a sunny meadow instead of searching a dark forest for a possibly-dead demigod who would help us defeat Gaea.

Yeah, definitely not your typical date.

Wait, was Annabeth even my girlfriend?

I was about to ask her, when I heard a faint scream, and a new set of loyalties joined Annabeth's. They weren't familiar, but I could sense a string of loyalty toward my girlfriend, which meant-

"That's Piper!" Annabeth shrieked, and broke into a sprint, kicking up clouds of dust as she went. I followed her, and soon I had overtaken her. I could hear her dodging leaves and pushing aside branches behind me even as they slapped at my own skin; I didn't care. What was more important right then was Piper McLean.

A few minutes later, I burst into a clearing, Annabeth at my heels, and skidded to a stop. Trees ringed the grassy circle, sunlight spilling into it. Birds chirped somewhere far away, and something growled nearby. And a girl my age crouched in the center of the clearing, staring at the ground and clutching her knees. The loyalties that I had felt earlier grew clearer. Yes, this was Piper.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked, stepping over a pile of twigs and kneeling down beside the other girl. "Are you okay?"

Piper lifted her head, and I saw that her hair was braided down one side with an eagle feather in it. Her eyes were blue-then they turned green, and faded into brown. I was startled, to say the least, because I had never met anyone with kaleidoscopic eyes before.

"I'm alright," she said finally. "I just…had to get away from my _siblings_." The way she said the last word was twisted, as if she despised even having to call the Aphrodite children her relatives. I couldn't relate, but I could sympathize.

"We were looking for you for a long time, Piper, and there are monsters in the forest. You can't just run off like that," Annabeth said.

Piper sighed. "I know. It's hard, Annabeth."

"I know it is. But it'll get better."

"Will it?"

Annabeth couldn't answer that one.

I decided that this was a good time to introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

Piper's gaze shifted to me, and she looked startled, as if she hadn't even realized that someone else was there. "Hi, Percy. As you probably already know, I'm Piper McLean."

"Yeah, I know. You're famous." I smiled at her reassuringly.

Piper scowled. "Because I was claimed by Aphrodite." Her voice was bitter.

"Listen, your mom's not a bad person. She might be flighty, and she might be a bit conceited at times, but she's the goddess of love and beauty. Those are two great things to have, you know. It could be worse."

"Or it could be better. I could be a daughter of Athena, or something." Annabeth looked like she wanted that too, and I wondered who exactly had suggested that to Piper.

"Piper…you've read the myths and everything, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I already know they're real."

"No, I know that. Have you ever heard of Gaea?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up, and she gave me a warning glance from where she still knelt beside the other demigod. I shook my head infinitesimally-I needed to know. I was honestly curious.

"Gaea?" Piper sounded as if she was trying out how the word sounded in her mouth. "No. Why?"

I met Annabeth's gaze over her head, and she looked as disappointed as I felt. It would mean a lot more explaining if Piper had never heard of Gaea. "Never mind. Let's get you back to camp."


	4. Announcing the Seven

**Okay, TLG is officially off hiatus :D And REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! Also, read/follow/fav if you feel like my story deserves it :)**

Piper looked exhausted as she staggered into her cabin, her siblings clucking as they took in her dirtiness and general lack of the bright, too-cheerful air that always surrounded the children of Aphrodite. "We're going to get you all cleaned up," I heard one say soothingly to her as another slammed the door in my face—but not before I caught the pleading look Piper sent me.

I turned to Annabeth helplessly. "Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"I hope so. Are you going to announce the members of the Seven tonight?"

"I guess I will. I mean, I can't postpone it any longer, because we have to get going soon. It's already June, and if we don't defeat Gaea before the deadline…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Annabeth combed a lock of blonde hair behind one ear, her owl earring glinting in the sunlight. "It's almost dinnertime. You do know that."

"Really?" I asked in surprise, glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was low, blazing a deep, fiery red-orange. "We'd better get to the mess hall, then."

"Yes, we'd better." Annabeth started walking, and as I hurried to catch up our hands brushed. Hers was warm, and her cheeks flamed red as she broke into a run. Just to avoid _me._

Heart sinking, I followed her.

The sun was even lower by the time I got to the mess hall, far behind Annabeth, and all the campers were already there, chattering eagerly. It was almost as if they _knew _about the crucial announcement I was going to make…

I shook my head. Of course they didn't know. It was always like this at camp; who was I kidding?

I scanned the hall for Annabeth as I walked in, and found her sitting at the Athena table, with her head in her arms. Malcolm was awkwardly patting her back, and I idly wondered what _that_ was all about before mentally shrugging and heading for the empty Poseidon table.

Chiron stood and made an announcement about tonight's game of Capture the Flag and the upcoming visit of the Hunters of Artemis—which elicited more than a few groans of protest from the campers—before clearing his throat and stopping. "Is there anyone else who would like to make an announcement?"

Everyone in the mess hall turned squarely to me. Was that because I'd been making so many recently? It probably was. No camper ever made announcements at dinner, except me. Then again, I was the first god who'd ever been a demigod who'd gone to Camp Half—Blood, so it was probably natural for me to continue breaking tradition. I'd never been one for rules.

"Um…" I stood, and shifted uncomfortably. Deciding that the Poseidon table was probably not the best place to make my announcement, I walked up to where Chiron stood, avoiding the curious stares directed my way, and turned back around to face the crowd.

"I don't know how much all of you know about the Greek myths, beside the fact that they're real, and of the gods' history. But I think some of you—especially you, Cabin Six—might know about Gaea.

"She's the original Mother Earth, and she's a big, nasty meanie. She's asleep right now, and she has been for millions of years, but she's gonna wake up and destroy the world. But to do that, she needs demigod blood, and her kids the giants are going to do it. If they succeed, the world ends on August 1st, the Feast of Spes. Spes is the Roman goddess of hope, and Gaea thought it would be fitting to begin her reign of terror on that day.

"I don't know if you heard on the CHB grapevine, but Rachel, our resident Oracle, has handed us another Great Prophecy. It goes thus: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call/To storm or fire the earth must fall/An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Nobody has any idea what this means, except for one part—the first line. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. This is what the Romans are for. It's time for me to pick the three demigods that will accompany me as part of the Seven."

I paused and glanced around at everyone. Most looked crestfallen, knowing that I wouldn't pick people I barely knew. Or so they thought. I barely knew Piper, but I knew that Beauty Queen had to come. And Leo, too. Boy on Fire.

"Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, and Frank, come here," I said as authoritatively—whew, that was a big word!—a voice as I could muster.

There was an audible groan from the rest of the camp as the named demigods came forward. Leo was grinning like a madman, which I found rather creepy. Annabeth's face glowed with excitement, the Romans looked nervous, and Piper looked confident.

"These are the members of the Seven. And yeah, that's about it. Thanks, Chiron." I awkwardly waved, then went back to my table amid thunderous applause. I felt slightly proud that I'd managed to explain Gaea pretty well.

Chiron started droning on and on about Gaea, which let me take some time to think. The Seven's first task would be to find Hera and rescue her. Apparently she was missing, and the gods needed their kids to come in and do the dirty work as always. I expected no less at this point.

After what felt like years, Chiron announced that the bonfire was cancelled tonight so that everyone had time to think. I welcomed the opportunity, because honestly? I didn't get half as much time to think as I wanted to. Ever. Demigod life was mostly going ahead and _doing, _unless your mom was Athena. Then you tended to think more.

I knew I'd get swamped by people who wanted to know more about Gaea and the Seven—I might even get requests to join it, as if it were some sort of club—and so I slipped out of the mess hall long before everyone else. It felt weird to not be in the spotlight, because I always was, but I figured I'd be back in it before long. Plus, it wasn't like I missed the attention. I wasn't one of those people.

_Thank the gods_, I thought wearily as I pulled open the Poseidon cabin's door just far enough for me to slip inside and fell onto my bunk, still fully clothed. _I'm going to get as much sleep as I can. _

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

Of course, since I wanted sleep, the Fates _had _to ensure that someone banged on my door in the middle of the night. They were yelling, and I could only barely make out the words.

"Percy! Percy, come out! It's Annabeth!"

**Review?**


End file.
